


A new part of the famILY

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Family Fluff, Fear, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: A new door appears in the mindscape, along with a new member to their famILY.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment a scenario that you would like to see happen, and I will do my best to make it true :)

Roman looked at the door with a frown. He had spent the most of his day writing down ideas for Thomas’s videos, until it suddenly was two in the morning. Deciding to get himself a cup of tea, he had ventured down towards the kitchen, only to stop when he noticed a new door besides his. 

The door itself was dark purple, almost black by the look of it. There was no nametag or any indication to whoever lived there. The handle however looked rusty, as if having been used several times before. 

He knew Patton and Logan would still be asleep by this time, if the quietness from the mindscape was correct. Logan usually had a strict schedule, and would very rarely differ from it. Patton was usually up late, often looking back at all of Thomas’s memories and forgetting the time. Oddly enough, he was usually the first to wake up, wanting to fix breakfast for the different aspects of Thomas’s mind. 

He must have stayed like that for longer than he thought, or he might have made a bit to much noise, cause suddenly Patton was by his side, a worried expression on his face. 

“Good morning, Roman! You’re usually not-”. The words died on his lips, having finally noticed the door Roman was staring at. 

Roman turned to look at Patton, noticing a bright smile on the usually cheery side. 

“I noticed the door this morning… I was on my way to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of tea.”. Roman explained, just as Logan walked out of his room. 

Except from Patton, he was already dressed and finished to face the day. Patton, himself, stood in his pyjamas, the cat hoodie thrown around his shoulders. 

“Salutations Roman, Patton.”. He said, walking up to the two of them. 

Both Roman and Patton turned to face him, motioning towards the door. Logan finally noticed it, looking at it as if trying to calculate whatever aspect could be behind the door. 

“Did you try to knock?”. Patton asked, looking questioningly at Roman. 

“No, they could be dangerous. I kept guard... waiting for you to arise.”. 

“Nonsense, Roman. Each aspect of Thomas might not be a ‘light side’, as you call us. That doesn’t mean we should asume, especially if we haven’t had the possibility to introduce ourselves to said aspect yet.”. Logan stated, walking up and knocking on the door, before either Roman or Patton could stop him. 

They watched the door, quietly waiting for any indication of someone opening it, but nothing happened. 

“Maybe we should wait till they want to come out?”. Patton asked hesitantly. 

Roman frowned at that, he wasn’t going to leave this door without seeing who it belonged to first. He stood up and knocked harshly on the door again. 

Patton dragged him away, giving Roman his dad glare. 

“You’ll scare them.”. He stated, walking up to knock on the door himself. 

“Hello?”. He asked, knocking carefully at the door, as if he was afraid the wood would break if he was to harsh. 

It remained quiet. The three of them watched it, wondering on how to proceed. Since whoever was inside the door didn’t open, they could either leave them alone or try to open the door themself. 

It seemed as Roman had already made a decision, pushing Patton aside to open up the door. The room was dark, parts of it covered in spider web, which caused Patton to hide behind Logan in hope of protection. 

On the other side of the room stood a bed frame, several blankets and pillows thrown on it in a hurry. Clothes laid thrown on the ground, oddly enough sorted in a way that had Roman frowning in seeing clothes being treated so harshly. 

“Hello?”. Patton asked once again, trying to see anything in the darkness. 

Surprising both Logan and Roman, Patton slowly walked inside the room, looking around worriedly. They hurried after him, Roman wanting to protect him in case of danger, and Logan wanting to figure out whoever lived inside the room. 

The door closed behind them, making the three of the jump in fright. In front of the door, stood a small boy, probably around the age of four. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, almost drowning in the fabric from the hoodie. Upon closer inspection, he looked exactly like Thomas had done when he was a child, except for the dark circles painted under his eyes. 

“Hi there!”. Patton said happily, always being cheerful. 

Roman pushed both him and Logan behind himself, distancing them from whoever this was. 

“Would you stop acting ridiculous, whoever they are, they won't be able to hurt the three of us.”. Logan stated, irritatedly pushing Roman’s arm away from his chest. 

“You don’t know that! We don’t even know who they are!”. Roman said angrily, turning to face the logical side. 

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth with each other. Meanwhile, Patton took the distraction to walk up to the child. He smiled kindly towards him, kneeling down to be able to be eye to eye level with the child. This however seemed like a bad idea, since the child pressed themself closer to the door, shaking slightly. 

“Hi there.”. Patton began, talking a bit softer in hope to not frighten him further. “My name is Patton. What’s your name?”. 

The child looked at him with big eyes, not answering, but at least looking a bit calmer than before. His hands reached up to fiddle with his hoodie, despite the arms being far to long for him to get his hands out. 

“No hurry.”. Patton said cheerily. “I like your room, it’s really cool-looking.”. 

The child looked around at the room, as if trying to figure out whatever Patton found cool about it. When he turned to look at Patton again, he hesitantly took a step closer. Patton grinned, continuing to talk with a soft voice. 

“That hoodie of yours look comfy, am I right?”. In response the kid nodded carefully, taking a few steps closer to Patton, glancing worriedly at Logan and Roman bickering. Patton noticed and smiled back to the child. 

“They are kind.”. He explained, glancing back at Roman and Logan himself, noticing that they were arguing about what to do, seemingly unaware of Patton’s progress. “The one wearing a sash is Roman, and Logan is the one wearing a tie.”. 

At the sound of their names, Logan and Roman turned towards Patton. They gasped at seeing the child hesitantly walking up to him, but remained quiet. 

“We were about to make some breakfast… are you hungry? I would be more than happy to cook something for you.”. 

The child took one last step, now standing in reach for Patton and the other two who had seemed to stop arguing. He nodded, a low growl sounding from his stomach. He looked embarrassed at that, but Patton was quick to assure him it was okay. 

“You sure seems like you are hungry. How about I fix you my special pancakes? You can eat as much as you want.”. 

The child looked up at Patton again, a small smile on his lips, as he held out his sleeve covered hand. Patton was careful to take it, standing up slowly. They began to walk towards the door, which flung open as they got closer to it. The three of them jumped at it, but the child only looked up at them with a confused look, waiting for them to keep walking. 

Just as Roman got out, having demanded the other to walk out before him, the door slammed shut. The child looked back at him with big eyes, before continuing to walk with Patton towards the kitchen. 

While the three of them walked down the stairs, the child jumped down each step, giggling to himself as the stairs creaked loudly under him. Patton looked at him with big eyes, pure joy and happiness glowing in his expression. 

The child stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking wonderlingly at Patton, as if waiting for him to explain what to do. Patton held out his hand again, and the child happily took it, allowing himself to be shown towards the kitchen. 

“How about you take a seat by the table, and I will go fix you some Patton pancakes?”. Patton said, kneeling down beside the child. 

The child looked at Patton for a moment, before smiling and nodding his head. Patton stood up, but stopped when he noticed a small hand pulling his pants. He looked down at the child, sitting down once again before speaking. 

“Anything I can do for you?”. 

The child hesitantly looked at Logan and Roman, but frowned upon seeing them. He turned towards Patton and pointed at the chair closest to the stove, before holding his hands up for Patton, motioning for Patton to lift him up. 

“Want me to lift you up to the chair?”. Patton asked, his grin never fading. 

The child nodded and made a little whiny noise, wanting Patton to hurry up. Patton picked him up, drawing out one of the chairs and putting the child on it. He looked satisfied with himself, giving Patton a hug before he walked away to fix breakfast. 

The child put his hands down on the table with a slam, as hard as a four year old could manage, and began drawing doodles with his fingers on the material. Roman and Logan looked at the child, then each other before walking around the table towards Patton. Logan noticed the child looking at them as they walked around him, frowning slightly. 

“Patton!”. Roman scream-whispered, clearly irritated by the situation. “What are you doing?!”. 

“Making breakfast.”. Patton said, as if nothing was wrong. 

“What about…”. Logan began, looking at the child who had return to doodle on the table. “...the child?”. 

Patton grinned happily, turning to look at the two of them, pausing to mix together his special pancake batter. 

“Isn’t he adorable?”. He said, looking back at the child, grinning even wider when noticing he was doodling on the table. 

“How could you just say that!? We know nothing about him! He just showed up here without any warning!”. Roman whisper-shouted again. 

“While it is unusual for a new aspect to form, it is even rarer for them being a different age than Thomas. An occurrence as this has never happened before, and it’s troubling to how this may affect Thomas, considering we know nothing about him.”. Logan stated, a bit calmer than Roman, but it was obvious that he was freaking out too. 

“Well, as I see it… we might as well make him feel welcome, and hopefully we can figure out what kind of aspect he is, or he might even tell us.”. Patton said, returning to making pancakes. 

“That is unlikely, considering he has yet tried to arrange a communication with either of us. The fact that he is seemingly younger, however, might indicate that this is a smaller change of-.”. Logan looked back at the child, only to freeze when he noticed the child was staring directly at him. 

Patton noticed the odd interrupt by Logan, and turned to look at the situation playing out behind him. He grinned, walking up to the child smiling brightly. 

The child turned to look at Patton, smiling happily at seeing the emotional aspect. He made grabby hands towards him, and Patton happily picked him up. The child giggled as Patton bounced him, making bubbly noises as he did so. 

Roman and Logan stood stunned by the stove, the batter having been forgotten. Logan let out a sigh, accepting the situation, and turning to face Patton as well as he could. 

“You want me to finish cooking breakfast, considering the ingredients have already been mixed and the only thing left is to cook them?”. Logan asked, his long question being normal to hear. 

“Could you? That would be wonderful of you to do.”. Patton grinned, before turning to look at a still grumpy Roman. “Could you do the tableware, Roman? Please.”. 

Roman let out a sigh, smiling sweetly towards Patton. 

“Of course, Padre.”. 

Patton giggled, jumping the child again and adoring the sweet giggles that left him. 

The pancakes were shortly finished, and Patton put down the child on the chair he had once been sitting on. He served the child two big pancakes, pouring a big amount of syrup on them, explaining that it was how the pancakes turned out so amazingly tasty. 

The child looked at the plate with big eyes, turning to look at the others as they began to eat. He turned towards Patton, examining what he did, before trying to perform it himself. The cutlery was big in his small hands, and he helplessly turned towards Patton, who sadly was to interrupted by his pancakes to notice the small child. 

He turned to face Logan again, pushing his plate as far across the table as his small arms allowed him, looking hopefully at the logical side. In return, Logan looked up from his plate, noticing the child’s actions. The child smiled when Logan noticed him, and tried to motion for him what he wanted. 

“Are you requesting my help in cutting the pancakes into smaller pieces, in order for you to eat them?”. Logan asked, looking at the child with a confused look.

The child hesitantly nodded, looking a bit unsure as to what the logical side was suggesting. 

Logan silently pushed his plate aside, drawing the child’s plate closer. He looked up hesitantly at the child, smiling a bit to himself as the child clapped his hands together when Logan began to cut up the pancakes. 

Once he was finished, Logan stood up to retrieve a smaller fork, before putting the plate down in front of the child. The child giggled, happily eating the pancakes with much more simplicity. Logan couldn’t help but smile at him. 

The rest of the breakfast continued without any difference. It wasn’t until Patton began washing the tableware, and Logan picked up his book to continue his reading, that the child turned towards Roman. 

Roman was quick as usual to retreat towards the living room, with a notebook in his hands and several colorful markers. He had dreamed about several ideas for Thomas’s videos, and wanted to hurry writing them down, and hopefully present them for Thomas later that day. 

Roman looked down at the ground, when he noticed a small tug on his pants. The child was looking up at him with big eyes. Roman frowned, and returned to his writing, but he was quickly interrupted by the child again. 

“What do you want?”. He asked, a bit irritated for not being left alone. 

The other side’s knew better than to interrupt him when he picked out his notebook. 

The child looked a bit scared by Roman’s harsh voice, but he pointed at Roman’s book and the markers on the table. He clapped his hands two times, looking happily at Roman. 

“You want my notebook?”. Roman asked, a bit confused. 

The child shook his head, turning towards the table and pretending to doodle on it. He looked back at Roman again, with hopeful eyes. 

“You want to draw?”. Roman asked again. 

The child nodded happily, clapping his hands excitedly. Roman smiled a bit at that, before summoning a couple of papers and a big box of crayons. He handed them to the child who was shining with happiness, running back to the kitchen to color. 

Roman noticed him struggle to get up on the chair, and silently walked over to him. 

“Want some help?”. He asked. 

The child turned to look at him, nodding. Roman took the material from him, placing them on the table before lifting up to small kid onto the chair. The kid wasted no more time to pour out the crayons on the table and beginning to color with them. 

Roman returned to the living room, intending to write down his ideas for Thomas, but not before looking back at the child with a smile on his lips.


	2. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is missing... where did he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait
> 
> Life is hard...

A couple of day passed without any big differences. The other three sides had grown used to their new family member. Patton had been quick to accept him, while Logan and Roman had taken a bit longer to see eye to eye with the child. 

He still hadn’t said anything to the others, and Logan was trying to figure out why. They still didn’t know what aspect he was, having not showed any indication as to what he was there for. Thomas was still doing fine, not having any problems whatsoever after the child had appeared. 

The only thing that changed, were their daily routine. Before, Patton was usually the first to wake up, followed by Logan and later on Roman. But now, the child was the first to rise, often waiting outside the aspects doors, drawing or fiddling with his hoodie while waiting. 

Patton had screamed the first morning, not having expected anyone else to be awake, but quickly relaxing when he noticed who it was. The child retreated a few steps further away from the doors the next day, having drawn several pictures for Patton, apologizing for scaring him the previous morning. 

Breakfast went by as usual, only a fourth dish being prepared instead of three. After breakfast, however, Roman would write down ideas for Thomas, while Logan would read a book or researched information for the videos Roman produced. Patton would clean up the kitchen, sometimes starting up a batch of cookies or working on sorting Thomas’s memories. 

When the child showed up, he would walk up to one of them, silently asking to play or ask for paper and crayons so he could color. With Patton, he would get to help baking cookies or watch as Patton sorted the memories, foundly watching the happy moments in Thomas’s life. 

With Logan, he would sit down and listen to Logan read, after a long time with them figuring out what he tried to say. Other times, Logan would try to get him to speak, with little to no progress. 

With Roman, he would sit down and draw beside him, glancing at him from time to time. One time, Roman brought him to his kingdom, but the child was quick to refuse it the next time Roman asked, not liking the big crowds Roman had created. 

Lunch was quiet, with just a small snack considering neither of the sides really needed to eat. The afternoons, however, were a bit more excitingly. Sometimes Thomas would call them for help, usually resulting on one of the sides disappearing for a long time, only returning for dinner. Roman was usually called out the most, always wanting to share his ideas with Thomas. But it happened that Logan or Patton would disappear a few hours by the day, both of them discussing important matters with their host. 

The child usually hung around either aspect that remained in the mindscape. Sometimes he even disappeared up to his own room, doing whatever he did in there. Neither of the other sides knew exactly what the child did inside his room, but was quick to decide to give him space, knowing he would ask them if he wanted their help. 

As night approached, the sides would eat a small dinner, before retrieving to the living room to watch a couple of movies and cuddle. The first night had been a bit awkward, neither of them knowing how to act with the small child sitting at the end of the couch. The second night, they had provided him with a blanket and a small bowl of candy, which he happily accepted, snuggling into the blanket and watching the movie with big eyes. 

They would retreat to their rooms at different times. Patton was usually first, wanting to watch a couple of memories before falling asleep. He was also the one who carried the child to his bed, tucking him in before going to his own room. Logan was the third one to return to his room, arguing with Roman about the importance of getting a good night of sleep. Even though Logan’s bickering, Roman was usually the last to go to sleep, staying up late to finish one more Disney movie. He often regretted it in the morning, but happily did the same thing the next day. 

The day then restarted, their routine of waking up beginning again. It worked for them like this, having a schedule to follow. They were happy like this. 

So when the child weren’t outside their room one morning, the three aspects grew a bit worried. They had grown used to the new routine with the child, and any big changes were scary for all of them. 

Patton rushed to wake up the other sides, almost sprinting to the child's door when he managed to wake Logan and Roman up. Both of them were grumpy, but Patton didn’t care as he knocked worriedly at the door. 

“He wasn’t outside our doors this morning! What if something happened?”. Patton said frantically, seeming to wake the other sides up with his words. 

“That is worrying. He usually is up by this time of the day, waiting for either of us to wake up. Have you checked the rest of the mindscape? Perhaps he grew tired of this routine and changed his destination to somewhere more comfortable. His door is still here, so it seems to most reasonable course of action.”. Logan tried to reason, looking a bit worried himself at the change of routine. 

“He’s right, Padre. He could be downstairs waiting for us to wake up.”. Roman said, motioning for them to walk down and at least look before drawing any conclusions. 

“I guess you could be right.”. Patton said, almost running down the stairs in a hurry.

After searching through the whole mindscape, without any trace of the small child, Patton was more than worried. He was running up the stairs faster than anyone had seen him done before. He knocked on the door worriedly. 

“Kiddo? You in there?”. He asked, waiting impatiently for any kind of answer. 

Logan and Roman walked up behind him. 

“Perhaps intruding on privacy would be the most sufficiable answer, considering both of your emotional distress to his disappearance. I’m sure he would not be ill-tempered to know that we all care for him.”. Logan said, walking up to open the door after getting a nod from both Patton and Roman. 

“Kiddo?”. Patton asked hesitantly, walking inside the room. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay, kiddo.”. 

The room was quiet. Roman began searching through every corner possible, growing a bit frantic. 

Logan looked confused as he examined the two aspect searching the room. It wasn’t until he felt the familiar call from Thomas, that he spoke up. 

“Thomas is calling me. I will leave, see what he might need by this time of the morning. Perhaps he can help us figure out where the child is.”.

“He’s calling me too.”. Patton said, turning to face the logical side. 

“Me too.”. Roman said.

With that, the three of them sank out to Thomas, reappearing in his bedroom, confused but relieved with the sight of Thomas and the small child sleeping by his side. 

Thomas groggily rubbed his eyes, frowning when he noticed the panicked aspects standing by his bed. 

“What’s up?”. He asked. “I woke up feeling scared. Did something happen?”. 

Patton only sigh in relief, his eyes growing warm at the sight of the child snuggling up closer to Thomas. 

“We were searching for him.”. Was all Roman could say, motioning at the child. 

“Correct.”. Logan began, correcting his glasses as he took a deep breath. “We apologize for acting so harshly by this time in the morning, Thomas. Patton woke us up when he couldn’t find the child outside our rooms. We searched the whole mindscape after him.”. 

“Ohh.”. Thomas said, looking down at the child curled up to him, still sound asleep. “I woke up after a nightmare and he was just sitting there on my bed, staring at me with a worried look. I tried asking him who he was, but he didn’t answer me. I manage to figure out he was an aspect of me at least, and he wanted to help me fall asleep again. And then this happened.”. 

Thomas motioned at the sleeping boy, smiling as the child sleepily reached for Thomas, who in return held out his hand, giggling softly as the boy hugged the hand close to himself. At the end of the bed, Patton was practically glowing with cuteness overload. 

“Did he tell you what aspect he was?”. Roman asked curiously, staring at the cute scene happening in front of him. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I have been feeling very anxious the last few days. When he arrived, it was if all of those feelings were suddenly more obvious.”. Thomas thought out loud. 

Logan hummed a bit, his hand reaching up to correct his glasses once more. 

“Anxiety… That would seem as an accurate explanation, considering his hesitant introduction. The facts you provided almost concludes the question, perhaps we can attempt to ask him once he wakes up.”. 

As on cue, the child opened his eyes, groggily rubbing his eyes and staring up at Thomas. Thomas looked back at him with a smile, which the child returned, hugging Thomas happily. When he noticed the other three aspects, he quickly stood up, reaching for Patton to pick him up. Patton happily did so, hugging him tightly.

“We were so worried about you, kiddo. I’m glad you’re safe.”. Patton said, dragging Roman and Logan into the hug. 

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each others company. Logan was the first to draw back, not being comfortable with the close contact. The child made grabby hands towards him, to which Logan picked him up, accepting the hug from the small child. He then turned to Roman, holding out his hands for Roman to take him. Roman happily did so, smiling happily at the hug he was given. 

When each of them had been hugged, the child motioned for the bed, wanting to be put down again. Roman did that, watching as the child sat down on the other side of Thomas bed, staring at them with a confused look. 

Thomas was the first to speak.

“Hey kiddo?”. The child turned to look at him, moving a bit closer to Thomas. “Which aspect of me are you? Do you happen to be Anxiety?”.

The child nodded happily, clapping excitedly at the suggestion. 

“Anxiety, anxiety!”. He giggled happily, surprising all of them. 

“Well… at least we know.”. Roman said, as to which everyone nodded, watching as the child - Anxiety - giggled happily about his new title.


End file.
